themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Emmanuel Garcia
"Hey! Tic Tac Mints Gives You The Brains To Think Minevramon And Trust Me I Have The Smarts" Manny is the Leader of the Kaijudo Dragons and the Lightning civilization master but as even also He was very actful to other members in the Team and even as also Manny battles alongside with his pet creature Beracules and even that as also Manny have of alot in common but also He's was the Kaijudo School's favorite top students in the entrie school and also Manny duels his opponents in by playing cards with his Light and Fire deck and but no other of his opponents can't defeat him in cards game of Kaijudo to deal with his enemies that He faced in combat and even also as that Manny always eat Tic Tac Mints to think and gave him the brains to do it when He have a idea of dueling strategies, capturing creatures and even his opponent's weaknesses by in the battle combats and as also Manny has only two Lightning students which is Sonic and Tails He's cares for his friends and allies to be there for him in combat and also Manny was the great duelist for Master Tiera's class and also Manny can outsmart the villains very easy to pull a prank on those nasty badfulness villains and as but even also Manny is the Half-Human and Half-Kaijudoaian and as that He did anything could do to save Earth and Kaijudoa from any chaos that Darkspella does to destroy the both worlds but also by that time Manny will able master all five civilizations to save the Veil from evil Darkness Mistress to become the best Kaijudo Master in the whole entire Planet Role Emmanuel Profile Name: Emmanuel Garcia City: Winter Park State: Florida Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Lightning /Light /Fire Kekki Genkai: Lightning Release /Storm Release /Fire Release Race: Human/Apolloina Dragon Clans: Lightning/Light Secondary Clans: Fire Family Beracules Garcia, Hissy Garcia, Medusasnake Garcia, Flame, Nemeanmane Garcia and Lightning ( Pets ) Nelly Lugo ( Mother ) Aaron, Hayden, Orm and Pogue ( Brothers ) Zoey, Minnie, Thalia, Rio and Sasha ( Sisters ) Metis Garcia ( Wife ) Chargera Garcia ( Daughter ) Gamma Garcia ( Son ) Yu Garcia ( Daughter ) Anna Garcia ( Daughter ) Alpha Garcia ( Son ) Minevra Garcia ( Daughter ) Eria Garcia ( Daughter ) Lyna Garcia ( Daguhter ) Hiita Garcia ( Daughter ) Personally Creature Riki, Thunder God Five Star, Spirit of Luck Wisp Howler, Shadow of Tears Tar Gusher Untouchable Powered, the Awakened Protean Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality Cut Cake, Evil Guidance of Heaven Descent Smolderhorn Bolmeteus "Kensei" Dragon Bulgluf, the Spydroid Abysshilde La Tayu, the Oracle Codename Orewaleo Blizarrd Princess the Macer Sky Force, Blue Divine Dragon Captain Million-Parts Fuuta Dragoon, the Untamed Flame Falconer, Lightfang Ninja Royal Durian Darkness Romanoff, the Enlightened Mad Romanoff, the Wicked God Blizzed the Ice Bird Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core Dawnblaze Patrol Crusher Glove, the Pincer Peru Pere, Viral Guardian Aqua Bouncer Aerosguin the Aerocrafter Bolshack Gil Cross NEX Rage Buckle, Strong-armed Fairy Lady Fire, Fire Fortune Deis Rigel, Persistent Flame Langren, the Lone Wolf Hikari, Light Fotune Fairy Slifer, Sky Dragon of Osiris Scissor Hands, Shadow of Cutting Wonder Pink, Queen of Rage Jarbala Keeper Gallypay the Demonic Blade Rose Dragon Lady Light, Light Fortune Supernova Mars Disaster Melcap, the Mutant Explorer Joan of Arc, Goddess of Ruin Fuzzy Fizz Shoegazer, Bright Deity Firecyber Sunhell Saracon, Storm Dynamo Metafiction, Ruler of Fiction Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened Cheuxvelt, the Awakened Demon Spirit Jesus Mary Chain, True Flashing Right God Vinogoat, Protection Spirit Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God Armored Blaster Valdios Una Arana, Neptune Spirit Raiden, Lightfang Ninja Gaga Alcadeias, Lord of Enslaved Spirits Deadfall the Storm Faller Gonta, the Warrior Savage Mervamon, Honey Land Amazon Battle the Climax, Zenith of "Victory" Algros Crusos, Super Divine Dragon Untouchable, Temporal Hero Rieille, the Oracle Enter the Shovel, Excavator Device Fullmetal Lemon Ral Absober, Light Divine Dragon Rumblesaur Q Piara Heart Crusader Engine Starseed Squadron Dawnflower Quartz Truename Nuts Spaghettino Vanilla Giant Eternal Haven, Angelic Liege ( for the Light Shard only ) Queen Kaleema of the Infinite Dark ( for the Darkness Shard only ) Infernus the Immolator ( for the Fire Shard only ) Almighty Colossus ( for the Nature Shard only ) King Tritonus ( for the Water Shard only ) Ultimate Galaxy Universe Square Pusher, Fantasy Left God Voyager, the Paladin Great Hercules, Giant Insect Elevan the Seeker Cyclone Clear, Clothing Cleaner Odin the Father of Aesir Nirvana, Spirit Knight Right God Mustang, Royal Destroyer Cheval, Temporal Demon Spirit Sonkun, the Blazing Meteor Volcanic Zaurus Aines Gazelle, Spirit of Dashing Wind Strokes, Explosive Right God Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon Sunspout Quartz Aegis, Sage of Fire and Lightning Golden Wing Striker Michaelangelo, Cosmo Beauty Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon Black Feather, Shadow of Rage Kiramaru, Great Miracle Kronax the Brutal Majestic Star, the Electro-Apocalyptic Minelord Skyterror Mamocannon, Saint Mecha Rothus, the Traveler Megagyoron, Graveyard Guardian Cyber Queen, Super Hacker Gaga Naos, Steel Cyclops Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened Gaga Packun, Io Enforcer Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter Magmadragon Balga Geyser Javier Nature Destruction Destroyer, Infinite King White TENMTH Kaiser Red ABYTHEN Kaiser Gaga Cancer, Spirit Knight Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian Jose Wilbert, Gaia's Justice Cheval Flute, of the Temporal Foundation Armored Warrior Quelos Buinbe, Airspace Guardian Wacon, Vizier of Arms Kolon, the Oracle Saint Bolshack, Spiritual Dragon Magmadragon Melgars Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon Athena, Wisdom Patroness King Depthcon Planet Phystachio, Apocalyptic Dragonic Spirit Spell Great Blue, Blue Divine Dragon Drill Rex, Soul Weapon Knight Binge-Eating Giant Tatebue Yahho, Holy Heaven Guardian Glaris, Electro-Spirit Reesa, Spirit of Infinity Infinite Ingmar, the Mobile Spirit Celeste, Explosive Enforcer Jelly, Dazzling Electro-Princess Back to the Ore, Zenith of "Ten Tail" Wine Red Dragoon Shining Edge, Light Divine Dragon Aqua Naruto Surfer Utopia Ever, Zenith of "Destruction" Ferrosaturn, Spectral Knight Heaven Eleven Type 8210, Spirit of Reversal Supernova Venus la Saint Mother Supernova Apollonus Dragerion Death Liger, Lion of Chaos Rising NEX, the Enlightened Supernova Black Hole Thanatos Hades, Emperor of Death Gaga Theta, Seeker of Wisdom Manly Pepper Fullmetal Lemon, Brave King Mecha Mobile Stronghold Plamilion Cyber Robo Diecrusher Truename Excited Chappurun Zardia, Spirit of Bloody Winds Banga, the Explorer Mystery Hippo Necrodragon Daft Head Bonfire Lizard Marauder Deis Drive Athena, the Athens Founder Thor the Mighty Aesir Dark Jios, Lord of Dark Dragons Rose Worm, Avenging Insect Terradragon Geobreed Fatal Spiral, Infinite Dragon Star-Cry Dragon Omega Ultimate, Light Divine Dragon Demotory the 5th, Demonic Eyed Death Dragon Necrodragon Purple Rumble Velyrika Dragon Veil Babylonia, Blue Divine Dragon Necrodragon Gilgazames Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon Super Terradragon Bailas Gale Achoppi Chonan Messa Bahna, Expanse Guardian Amanes, Avenging Spirit Spectryte, Crystal Gaia Bari Bari Miracle Five Dimensional Rhodolite Ultra Miracluppi Miracle Rumba Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory Victorious Meteor Kaiser Victorious Pudding Pudding Victorious Gaial Kaiser Perfect Earth, Planetary Dragon Greatest Earth, Planetary Dragon Infinite Orchestra of Love Zephys, Gaia's Godly General Diana, Temporal Brave El Diana, the Awakened Flash Jet Mervamon the Sky Jet Honeyland Amazon Acolytes Sonic Tails Amy Knuckles Rouge Espio Vector Crocodile Charmy Deck Manny uses Light and Fire civilizations deck. and also his deck was called Celestial Blaze. *Sasha the Observer *Jetflame Bodyguard x3 *Prism-Blade Enforcer *Starwing x3 *Goop Striker *Helios Rings x3 *Lars, Virtuous Imager x2 *Spire Zealot *Terror Hound *Victorious Pudding Pudding/Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *Victorious Meteor Kaiser/Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *Victorious Gaial Kaiser/Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *Cindermoss Quartz *Zone Defense *Gaial Kasier/Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *Dragonic Pippi/Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *Boost, Crimson Lord/Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *Mark of Eternal Haven *Keeper of Laws *Smolderhorn *Grand Gure, Tower Keeper *Metal Max x2 *Beliqua the Ascender *Badlands Lizard *Burnclaw the Relentless *Containment Field *Cliffcutter x3 *Crusader Engine *Shimmerwing x2 *Scaled Impaler *Memory Keeper x2 *Paladio, Patrol Leader *Lore-Strider *Halo Hawk x3 *Om Nom Nom *Flame Spinner x3 *Vorg x2 *Sword Horned *Pyro Trooper x2 *Spire Puppet *Regroup *Kenina *Gemini Dragon *Little Hissy *Mistvine Quartz *Blade Barrier *Rain-Cloud Kraken *Blade-Rush Wyvern x2 *Stonesaur x3 *Tar Gusher *Orion, Radiant Fury *Blade Seer *Sunspout Quartz *Blastforge Bruiser *Hyperspeed Dragon *Astinos, the Cloud Knight *Chandelier, Light Weapon/Crazy Carnival! Saint Chan-Merrie *Saint Ave Maria, Light Weapon/Crazy Carnival! Saint Chan-Merrie *Merrianne, Apostle of the Alps/Crazy Carnival! Saint Chan-Merrie *Rock Bite *Jump Jets x3 *Bagash x3 *Spellbane Dragon *Drill Storm x4 *Redscale Drakon *Thunder Reaper x3 *Assault Dragon *Wrist-Rockets Tatsurion *Drakon Warchief x3 *Piercing Judgment *Twin-Cannon Maelstrom x2 *Hammer Fist x3 *Photon Squad x2 *Glimmergloom Quartz *Blaze Belcher *Blastforge Dragon *Halon, Paragon of Light x4 *Blastforge Captain x2 *Toolbot x5 *Meteosaur x2 *Heat Seekers x5 *Current Charger *Storm Seeker x2 *Covering Fire *Vectro Scout x3 *Gunwing Dragon x4 *Recharge *Senatine Jade Tree *Weaponized Razorcat x2 *Dawnflower Quartz x2 *Mark of Infernus *Moorna, Gatling Dragon *Drakon Weaponsmith x2 *Dragon's Breath *Starforge Quartz x2 *Keeper of Clouds x2 *Spark Cage *Defense Mode x4 *Citadel Steward x2 *Sunshock x2 *Chaotic Skyterror x6 *Magris the Magnetizer *Dorado, Golden Dragon *Aqua Strider x3 *Lux *Sun-Stalk Seed x4 *Reflector Cannon *Bolgash Dragon *Blinder Beetle x2 *Halon x2 *Keeper of Dawn *Branca the Treacherous *Bolshack Dragon *Aurora Valkyrie x3 *Cloudwalker Drone x3 *Orbital Observer x2 *Argus, Vigilant Seer x4 *Jet-Thrust Darter x3 *Arachnopod x2 *Simian Trooper Grash *Humonculon the Blaster *Dragilde the Swiftest *Legionnaire Lizard *Chasm Entangler x4 *Bloomwarden *Jade Monitor x5 *Stormspark Blast *Starlight Strategist *Fullmetal Lemon *Twilight Commander *Lotus Warrior *Herald of Infernus *Canyon Skimmer x5 *Wave Lancer *Stalker Sphere x3 *Explosive Infantry x4 *Shock Sentinel *Gorim the Striker Duel Master Deck In "The Duel Master Rank" Manny has the Duel Master cards to duel his oppenents in Kaijudo Duel as that also Manny can use the Light and Fire Duel Master deck in duel combat *Miele, Vizier of Lightning x2 *Mini Titan Gett *Loth Rix, the lridescent *Ur Pale, Seeker of Sunlight x2 *Lok, Vizier of Hunting x2 *Iere, Vizier of Bullets x2 *Crimson Hammer x2 *Sloar Ray *Senatine Jade Tree *Fire Sweeper Burning Hellion *Emerald Grass *Brawler Zyler *Super Explosive Volcanodon x2 *Stonesaur *Burning Power *Immortal Baron, Vorg *Rothus, the Traveler x2 *Gran Gure, Space Guardian In "Master of the Five Civilizations" Manny added Water, Darkness, and Nature civilizations cards to his Celestial Blaze deck. which He been adding to his book in the episode. In during episode "Rise of the Number Hunters" Manny added the Number cards to his deck in order to restore Kaijudoa and Lhikan's youth memroies in the Number Temple from with the help of Professor Hades Deathson. In the during episode "The Cards of the Shoguns" Manny added the Light and Fire Shoguns cards but that was after He duel Lex in Kaijudo battle also by that the Darkness Army will help him and his gang defeat the Archfiend Empires from taking the Veil Episode Appearance Manny duels Prince Maurice in the Nature Civilization Manny duels Devack Spells Hyperspatial Grip White Red Hole - Manny's main spell Impact of Heavenly Violence - Manny's Light and Fire spell Hell's Scrapper - Manny's Fire spell Oneshot Flame - Manny's Fire spell Ghastly Drain - Manny's Darkness spell Heaven's Gate - Manny's Fire spell Bottle of Wishes - Manny's Water spell Holy Awe - Manny's Light spell Phantom Beast Flame Dance - Manny's Fire spell Hyperspatial Storm Hole - Manny's Fire spell Mechadragon's Breath - Manny's Fire spell Power of Our Friendship! - Manny's Light, Water and Nature spell Comet Missile - Manny's Fire spell Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction - Manny's Zero spell Hyperspatial Shiny Hole - Manny's Light spell Kankuro Blaster - Manny's Nature spell Energy Stream - Manny's Water spell Skeleton Vice - Manny's Darkness spell Protective Force - Manny's Light spell Last Violence - Manny's Light, Water, Darkness, Fire and Nature spell Magic Shot - Glory Gate - Manny's Light spell Super Spark - Manny's Light spell Wing Spark, Secret Safeguard - Manny's Light spell Absolute Darkness - Manny's Darkness spell Absolute Incineration - Manny's Fire spell Swift Regeneration - Manny's Nature spell Banishment - Manny's banish spell Temporary Evolution - Manny's evolution spell Summon Spirits - Manny's summoning spell Liquid Compulsion - Manny's Water spell Veil Creation - Manny's Veil Ceation spell Radiant Purification - Manny's Light spell Lightning Release - Radiant Shock - Manny's Light spell Storm Release - Liquid Shock - Manny's Light and Water spell Fire Release - Fire Cross X Slash - Manny's Fire spell Water Release - Neo Wave Strike - Manny's Water spell Spell Drain - Manny's Draining spell Rainbow Arrow - Manny's Light spell Rain of Arrows - Manny's Light spell Manny's Evolution Forms Orion Manny, Radiant Fury Gaial Ore Manny, Master of Five Civilizations Manny the Ethereal, Number 46 Unit Manny's Color Transformations Cyan Laser ( used in "There No W As In Whip" ) Orange Rocket ( used in "Number 100 Unleashed!" ) Yellow Drill ( used in "Drill of Light Civilization" ) Pink Spikes ( used in "The Thorn of the Quillspikes" ) Green Hover ( used in "Hover of Nature" ) Black Bomb ( used in "Black of Booms" ) Violet Void ( used in "Bite of Mighty" ) Magenta Rhythm ( used in "Tails and Star Seraph: Bond Betrayal of Friendship" ) Crimson Eagle ( used in "Tablet of Light" ) Grey Quake ( used in "Quake of Earth" ) Red Burst ( used in "The Number Rampage" ) Blue Cube ( used in "Dark of the Cube" ) Indigo Asteroid ( used in "Wisp In Space" ) Ivory Lightning ( used in "Darkspella the Pandora" ) Purple Frenzy ( used in "Kalima's Promotion" ) Manny's Cross Gears Heavenly Gear - Daylight Deity - Manny's main cross gear Quake Staff - Manny's Darkness cross gear Ice Lance - Paladin Spear - Manny's Water cross gear Shining Defense - Manny's Light cross gear Emerald Claw - Manny's Nature cross gear Fire Blade - Manny's Fire cross gear Glorious Heaven's Arm - Manny's Light cross gear Master Weapon - All Yes - Manny's Light and Darkness cross gear Flame Sword - Pierce Accela - Manny's Fire cross gear Reverse Armor - Manny's Light cross gear Dragon Gear - Samurai Legend - Manny's Fire cross gear Holy Gear - Nebula Wing - Manny's Light cross gear Neo Wave Catastrophe - Manny's Light and Water cross gear Wicked Fan - Night Breeze - Manny's Darkness cross gear Demonic Protector - Manny's Darkness cross gear Manny Clan Class Masters Master Nigel Master Tiera Master Chavez Master Yangchen Mera Jinlong Ken Master Roku Pumyra Kakashi Kurenai Gallery Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Wizard Class Category:Light Clans Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Heroes Category:Light Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Fathers Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Gold Gauntlet Users Category:Light Civilizations Duelists Category:Good Wizards Category:Floridians Category:Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Light Class Category:Kaijudo School Students Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Master Nigel's Students Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Fire Category:Fire Clans Category:Fire Class Category:Fire Civilizations Duelists Category:Eternal Haven Students Category:Male Characters Category:Ranked Students Category:Dragon Family Category:Kaijudo School Duel Masters Category:Team Leaders Category:Light Civilizations Wizards Category:Spirit Beasts User Category:Pixl Users Category:Wisp Users Category:Cross Gear Users Category:Duel Master Conjurer Category:Lightning Category:Lightning Class Category:Lightning Clans Category:Lightning Civilizations Duelists Category:Clans Leaders Category:Dragon Masters Category:Dragon Duel Masters Category:Civilization Duel Masters